


distractions

by Pucca25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, BAMF Reader, Bucky Barnes is an adorable doofus, Drunk Natasha, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunk people plus bacon equals humor, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, MONKEYSSSSS!!!!!, More tags to be added, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ratings may change, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Steve Is a Good Bro, Strong Language, Valentine's Day, anything plus bacon equals awesome, but only in memories, but what else is new, mostly recovered Bucky Barnes, romanov!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucca25/pseuds/Pucca25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sister Natasha dresses you up and drags you out of your apartment on Valentine's Day. Steve does the same thing to Bucky. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please comment! </p>
<p>I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this so comments and suggestions are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the party

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" You groaned as you changed into the outfit Natasha picked out.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you spend your Valentine's Day sulking on your couch with a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues! That is just pathetic!" You let out another groan knowing she was right "and hurry up I want to see how it looks on you!"

With one last groan you stepped out of your bathroom, Nat let out a loud wolf whistle as you approached the full length mirror. The outfit that Nat forced you to 'at least try on' consisted of a blood red corset top that, in addition to making your breast look a full cup bigger, showed off the natural curve of your hips and a small part of your stomach; a pair of pitch black skintight leather pants, that just proved your larger-than-average butt is your best 'ass'et; devil's red knee-high leather high-heel boots; an edgy (yet classy) black leather jacket; all topped off with a pair of kick-ass fingerless gloves. You couldn't deny that Nat was right, you looked drop dead sexy, dammit!

   After Nat was done assaulting your head with makeup and miscellaneous hair products she dragged you into the longest stretch limo you'd ever seen.

"Do I even want to know how you paid for this?" You asked as she pushed you into the plush backseat

"Tony" was the only explanation you received, however the way she said it made you believe that a little piece of plastic with his name on it that had conveniently gone missing isn’t the only thing that connected him to this little adventure. The fact that Tony was involved coupled with the fact that Nat refused to tell you where this over-priced kidnapping van was heading, had caused your anxiety levels to skyrocket. Right before you gave into the urge to tuck n' roll out of, not only the 'kidnapping mobile' as you are now calling it, but Nat's whole crazy mystery plot, you felt the kidnapping mobile stop and the door opened to reveal a blinding wave of flashing lights and shouting fans. You rushed past the crowd of people as fast and gracefully as you could with Natasha hot on your heels, once inside you realized that Nat had dragged you to Tony's ridiculous Valentine's party. You groaned for the umpteenth time as you followed Nat out of the elevator and into the never ending sea of drunk partygoers.

The party looked as you imagined it would, very crowed, very loud, and being run by a very very drunk Tony Stark. Your strategy of hiding behind Nat all night quickly fell apart when she ran off to dance with Clint, leaving you alone to awkwardly search for your fellow female Avengers, as well as fend off the classic impossibly drunk men and women that accompany this kind of party. _'Ok plan B, hide in the corner and pray no one sees me'_ you thought as you quickly made your way to the nearest corner ' _almost there, just a little...'_

"(Name)!?"

_'dammit!'_ You plastered on a fake smile as you turned around "Hey Steve, how are..." you trailed off upon seeing not only Steve, but also Bucky staring at you with an open mouth and wide eyes. The only difference in their expressions was the fact that Steve was at least trying to be subtile about staring at your breast. Bucky, not so much. A fierce glare and not so subtile clearing of your throat seemed to have brought Steve out of his trance as he coughed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as a faint blush rose to cover his cheeks. Bucky, however, still had his eyes glued to your chest and seemed to be at a loss for words.

<><><><><><><><><><>Reverse<>TimeSkip<>Bucky's<>POV<><><><><><><><><><>

"No."

"Come on Buck! It will be fun I promise!"

"No."

"(Name) will be there" Steve taunted in a singsongy voice

_'Dammit, I knew he would use that against me at some point. Ok just play it cool and don't give in, not this time.'_ I mentally prepared myself for the battle that was about to start, and this time I was determined to make sure that Steve would not win "so what?" I replied with the perfect appearance of total indifference that nobody would have suspected how the mere mention of (Name) made my heart race and knees weak, nobody accept Steven Grant Rogers.

"Seriously Buck! You're gonna try and tell me that you don't want to see (Name) on Valentine's Day?" Steve countered with a knowing smirk

_'Dammit! No! There is no way I am letting this little shit win!’_

<><><><><><><><><><><><>Half<>an<>Hour<>Later<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_'I can't believe I let steve talk me into coming to Stark's stupid party, only to be dressed up and dragged around like a fricken doll! I swear Steve will regret…’_ The sweet angelic sound of (Name’s) voice pulled me from my angry thoughts, however the slightest possibility of thought was destroyed the second I registered her outfit. I couldn't stop my eyes from slowly trailing up and down her body before they eventually settled on examining her breast and the way they appeared extremely close to breaking free of her erotic top. When she subconsciously leaned forward the floodgates opened and I was unable to contain the wonderfully inappropriate fantasy of how soft and warm her skin would be against my lips or how amazing her sweet mouth and full red lips would feel on my…

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Your<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

I was trying my best to ignore Bucky’s stare as I talked to Steve. After about two minutes of Bucky drooling over my chest I got an idea, smirking I suddenly shrieked at the top of my lungs “BUCKY BARNES STOP STARING AT MY CHEST YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the look on Bucky’s face as everyone in the room turned to look at him was the perfect mix of shock and mortification that I couldn’t help but burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard I nearly fell over, just as I was starting to calm down I took a quick glance at Steve, big mistake. The way he was trying so hard to keep his composer and not join me in the never ending land of hysterical laughter sent me off the deep end once again.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Steve’s<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_‘Oh my god! That was hilarious! Okay Steve keep it together, just breath… in… and out… whatever you do don't laugh, Bucky will kill you for that. No matter how funny that was you need to hold it together. Bucky is your best friend and best friends don't laugh at each other during awkward situations, no matter how much they want to or how hilarious the mortified look on said friend’s face is.’_ I was trying my hardest I really was but the moment that (Name) looked at me and fell into another laughing fit I couldn't hold back any more. The look on Bucky’s face, (Name’s) hysterical laughter, and the small crowd that had formed around us, it was all to much, I started to laugh along with (Name). I did manage to keep at least some of my composure and prevent myself from laughing as hard as (Name), granted I was still laughing pretty hard. When we finally came down from our laughing high I noticed that Bucky was gone. “I better go see if I can find where Bucky ran off to.” I said to (Name) as I started to make my way through the crowd of people. _‘How am I supposed to find him in this giant tower! He could be anywhere! Not to mention the fact that he was a master assassin! Hiding in the shadows was his specialty!’_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Bucky's<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_‘Fuck! How could I be so fuckin’ stupid! I'm such a fuckin’ idiot!’_ I thought to myself as I punched the wall. I wanted to bang my head against that wall until I passed out. _‘I just made a fool of myself in front of the women I love! Wait love? I love her? Fuck! I don't know!’_ I slid my back down the wall and put my head in my hands. _‘She probably thinks I am a huge pervert and only see her as a pair of breast and not as the wonderfully amazing person that she is. Fuck! How am I supposed to fix this! How can I get her to realize, not only how much I need her, but also how much it hurts seeing her laughing and talking with everyone else in the tower and not being able to get my shit together enough to even say hello let alone have an actual conversation with her. God how can one person cause this many emotions and feelings! This woman has made me feel things that I haven't felt since…’_ I let out a sigh as I ran my hands through my hair. I sat on the roof of the tower as I continued to get lost in my head I only snapped out of it when I heard Steve say my name.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Steve’s<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_‘Damn! Why did Tony have to put so many floors in this stupid tower! Wait a minute!’_ I stopped walking and looked to the ceiling as I asked “Jarvis, where is Bucky?”

“He is currently on the roof” Jarvis responded effortlessly

“Thanks Jarvis” I said as I rushed to the elevator and hit the button to the roof _‘come on, come on, come on!’_ **ding** _‘finally!’_ “Bucky?” I called out gently. As I rounded the corner I see Bucky sitting on the ground, with his back against the wall, knees to his chest, and head in his hands “oh, Buck.” I said with a sigh

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Bucky’<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Bucky?” I heard Steve’s voice coming from around the corner, I could hear the little white pebbles that cover the roof crunching and shifting under the weight of his footsteps as he came closer “oh, Buck.” He sighed and I heard the pebbles shift as he sat next to me. I still didn’t lift my head to look at him as he began to speak again “are you okay?” I said nothing. I didn't feel like talking. “Come on Buck! Talk to me.” He shook my shoulders lightly as he talked

“I fucked up.” I mumbled into my hands

“What?” Steve asked

“I FUCKED UP!!” I screamed as I finally looked my best friend in his eyes, while my own glistened with unshed tears _‘no I am stronger than this! I refuse to let anyone, even Steve, see me broken! I will not, CAN not, brake down and cry over her! But she was so beautiful, so smart, so happy, so kind, and so very very strong, not just physically but emotionally and mentally! Oh god! She could bring even the high and mighty all-knowing Tony Stark down a peg or ten, I've seen her hold her own against a enemy that was at least three times her size! She is so feisty! It makes me wonder if that feistiness carries over to other activities besides fighting? She is so beautiful on the outside and a real firecracker on the inside! So beautiful! Barnes, You idiot! How could anyone that amazing possibly like someone like you!? A freak! An outcast! A murderer! A killer! A MONSTER!’_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Steve’s<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“I FUCKED UP!!” He screamed at me but I could tell by the look in his eyes that his anger was more of a mask to cover up the hurt he felt inside his heart. I know that look I have seen it before, not only on the faces of family members that had been told that their loved ones were never coming home, but also in the mirror as I thought about the past and all I had lost, it was the look of pure heartbreak.

_‘Shit I didn't realize that he cared that much for her. He has it worse than I thought.’_

“It's okay Buck, she's not even mad at you. She actually found your reaction hilarious.” He looked up at me with a small twinkle of hope in his big blue eyes

“Really?” he asked, I let out a small chuckle and nodded

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Your<>POV<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After Steve leaves to find Bucky I go back to my original plan of hiding in the corner until I have to drag a drunk Natasha back to our apartment. Surprisingly enough it didn't take as long as I thought it would for Nat to get drunk off her ass. As I was hauling her back to the kidnapping mobile she tries to start a conversation with me, at least I think that's what she was doing, but by the third ‘word’ out of her mouth she's passed out against the back door of the vehicle “shit really?!”


	2. FYI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news

I'm so sorry I haven't updated or anything in a really really long time but my parents took away my computer and my iPad so I don't have any thing to write with and I don't have access to the stuff that I already had written. so until I get them back I can't post anything. I still have my phone (which is what I am typing this on) so I can comment and stuff but it doesn't have enough memory and stuff to post a full chapter. I will let you know as soon as I get my stuff back. Sorry


	3. Chapter 2: WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is your life?
> 
> Small Edits made on 01/29/2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone know that your Microsoft subscription could expire? Because apparently it can and because technology hates me mine did. But I digress.  
> Anyways it's finally done! So without further ado here is the next chapter of my weird ass story!
> 
> Ps I totally made up the part about the monkeys because I am the author and I wanted monkeys!

<><><><>Bucky’s<>POV<><><><>

      Steve and I sit and talk for a few more minutes before he finally convinces me to rejoin the party. Neither of us talk the entire elevator ride back down to the floor where the party is being held. I can feel the concerned glances that Steve keeps sending me as I stare at my reflection in the doors of the elevator. I choose to ignore them as I try to figure out what I am going to say to (Name) next time I see her. _‘Maybe I should start with an apology. But how? I can't just walk up to the girl of my dreams and say “hey I'm sorry for being a total pervert and staring at your breast.” Yeah because that totally won't make it worse. Shit, I couldn't_ _even talk to her when she thought I was a gentleman. How the hell am I supposed to talk to her now that she thinks I’m a pervert!’_ Before I can figure out how I am going to handle this the elevator comes to a gentle stop and the doors open with a light ding as we arrive at the proper floor. Hesitantly, I follow Steve out of the elevator.

     I continue to follow Steve through what used to be Stark’s Valentine's Day party but has since devolved into what can only be described as a giant sleep over crossed with the time Steve and I ‘borrowed’ the monkeys from the Brooklyn zoo. _‘I’ll never forget the look on everyone's face when they enter the gym only to find about a dozen monkeys in sparkly leotards swinging from the rafters on the ceiling and all of the gymnastics equipment (it was totally worth the effort and injuries associated with trying to get a about a dozen monkey into poorly handmade leotards).’_ Half of the guests are draped over what I assume was the closest flat surface to them when they fell over and passed out while the rest of them are either stumbling around trying (and failing) not to spill their drinks or hanging off of anything attached to the ceiling, such as the chandelier, the decorative beams, etc. I hear Steve let out several disappointed sighs as we venture farther into the chaos. _‘Wow! I had heard that Stark's parties could get pretty crazy but this is a lot crazier than I was expecting. I bet Stark will be getting an earful from Pepper about how neglected safety measures and alcohol poisoning could lead to lawsuits.’_ I inwardly smile as I think about Stark getting yelled at _‘Heh I bet_ _she even asks (Name) for a play by play of what happened so that he can't spin the story to make it look like it wasn't his fault.’_ My smile fades as my thoughts turn to the spunky little firecracker that has stolen my heart _‘where is (Name) anyways?’_ I become frantic as I try to recall if she was one of the many passed out drunks that we had walked by on our way towards… _‘Where exactly ARE we going?’_ I grab on to Steve's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

<><><><>Steve's<>POV<><><><>

I turn as I feel Bucky’s hand harshly grab my shoulder he looks at me with a face full of worry and confusion “what's wrong Buck?” I ask after it becomes clear that he is waiting for me to say something.

“Where exactly are we going? And do you remember if we passed (name) at any point?” He adds that last part as a hesitant whisper.

“I was trying to find Stark. But no I don’t think we passed (name) at any point.” I say then upon seeing the look on his face I add, “I’m sure she is fine. I didn't see Nat around anywhere either and since they came together they probably left together in an effort to get home before excessive drinking lead to murder.” I see him visibility relax as he thinks about my words.

“Okay.” He says after a few minutes “let's go find Stark.”

<><><><>One<>Hour<>Later<><>Bucky's<>POV<><><><>

     When we finally locate Stark, I’m not quite sure how to process the scene in front of me. Apparently, at some point during the night Stark had changed into a very disturbing cupid costume comprised of a diaper, poorly made angel wings, and what looks to be the remains of a toy bow and suction cup arrows that, by the size of them, were originally intended for small children. He had also somehow managed to not only build some kind of elaborate pulley system but also get himself hooked up to it and is now attempting to untangle himself while hanging upside down about ten feet off the ground. He seems to be doing a surprisingly good job considering that he’s only using one hand in his attempts to untangle the rope wrapped around him. His other hand is attempting to not spill what appears to be his latest glass of scotch (judging by the way he misses the rope he’s trying to grab at least twice I think it’s safe to say that it is at least his tenth glass) and, so far as I can tell, it's succeeding. “What the hell!?” The words tumble out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them but considering the way Stark nearly jumps out of his skin he hadn't even realized that we are standing below him.

“WHAT THE…Oh! Hey guys” some how I am not surprised by how Stark is acting as if this is a completely normal situation to walk into.

_‘Sadly that is most likely because when dealing with Tony Stark this is a completely normal situation.’_ My thoughts are cut short when I realize that Stark is still talking

“Do you guys know what happened to Barton I swear he was here a minute ago” Steve opens his mouth to reply, however, before he can speak Stark interrupts as he proceeds to prove just how drunk he is “wait what happened to the sun and how are you able to stand on the ceiling like that?” I hear Steve let out another sigh.

_‘I seriously wonder sometimes if Stark even has a liver or if his body has just adapted to survive on alcohol and coffee instead of water and food and now his liver is about as useful as the appendix or the gallbladder’_ once again I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone talking. This time however, it's Steve's hilarious attempts to explain to Stark that

“no we have not seen Barton” and “nothing happened to the sun Stark it's just night time, it was night time when the party started.” Now I maybe a master assassin but even I can't keep a straight face after twenty minutes of Steve trying to explain to a drunk Stark that they are not, in fact, standing on the ceiling; gravity is just fine; and there is no need to call the suit and/or Bruce/hulk. I may have missed the rest of the conversation due to laughing so hard I almost pissed myself but once I finally got done laughing I realize that I have no idea why we were looking for Stark in the first place.

“Why did you think it would be a good idea to find stark again?” I whisper to Steve when Stark gets distracted by the rope still tangled around his body and continues his attempts to untie himself from the ceiling.

“I wanted to be one hundred percent positive that he hadn't set anything on fire or something else that would destroy the tower and/or interrupt my sleep for the rest of the ni…” Steve's sudden pause causes my muscles to tense, on instinct, in preparation for an attack. I relax a second later when Steve sighs and turns his head to face the wall of windows. It's then that I notice the sun is just starting to peek over the tops of the buildings that form New York’s horizon “I guess it technically qualifies as morning now, doesn't it?” I am about to respond with a very clever comment when I see something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I ignore Steve as I walk over to it, as soon as I pick it up I realize just what it is, (Name)’s purse.

_‘She must have set it down at some point and forgot about it. I need to return it to her. I should probably wait till a more reasonable time. but now you have a plausible explanation for going to see her other than just wanting to make sure that she got home okay.’_ I’m shook out of my internal debate by Steve,

“Whatcha got there Buck?” I hold up the purse so Steve can see.

“(Name)’s purse” I explain when the only response I get is Steve’s puzzled expression “I should bring it to her.” I only realize that I said the last part out loud when I look up from the purse to see Steve giving me a knowing look.

<><><><>Your<>POV<><><><>

I flop dow onto my bed face first as I go over the end of the night in my head. After twenty exhausting minutes full of cursing, a very unhelpful limo driver, and serious questioning of how **this** was even my life I managed to get Nat into the Kidnapping Mobile (even without the stupid driver’s help!) and we were on our way home. The ride itself was pretty uneventful except for the short time that Nat regained **semi** -consciousness and proceeded to yell at the stupid driver in what I assume was supposed to be Russian but the only word that I actually understood was Russian for cabbage so there's really no point in trying to decipher the rest of her rant, which was technically only half a rant seeing as she fell asleep about two or three minutes in. However, when we made it back to our apartment was when things got interesting first Nat had tried to tip the stupid driver with three pieces of raw bacon, I still can't figure out where she even got it and I’m pretty sure don’t I want to know. Then while I **actually** tipped the stupid driver (because even though he was a meanie stupid head and wouldn't help me lift my unconscious friend into the back of a vehicle that I may or may not have been referring to as the Kidnapping Mobile, I can't say that he didn't do his job. Plus I had to make up for Nat yelling at him about cabbage in Russian) Nat decided that she was sober enough to walk up three flights of stairs in super high stilettos. Long story short, she wasn't. In the end the only good thing that came out of the night was that we now know that our building does in fact have an elevator (however the joy of that discovery was kinda squashed by the fact that we have been living here for over three years and never noticed it before) _‘that's not the only good part of your night’_ my mind reminds me as Images of Bucky’s flustered face flash behind my closed eyelids. _‘Yeah, yeah, I remember. He’s always so cute when he's flustered’_ smile and let out a quite giggle before another thought pops into my head _‘what if he's mad at me for calling him out like that?’_ It's not like I don’t think that he deserved it, but now at the end of the day in the privacy of my own head I can address all of the little uncertainties that I push down when I'm in public in order to remain my confident snarky self. _‘What if I really freaked him out? Crap! Maybe I should tone back how much I tease him. I don’t want him to get the impression that I hate him or something.’_ I laugh to myself again as I think about how there is no way on earth or any other planet that I could possibly hate Bucky. _‘Of course I couldn't hate him! With an ass like that who could?'_ I let out a sigh _'I should probably get ready for bed.’_ With an over dramatic grunt I push myself off my bed, unfortunately I push a little too hard. I let out a startled shriek as I fall off the side and land hard on my butt. “Ow! Well that didn't work.” I mutter to myself as I rub my butt while walking to my bathroom.

     After I had washed off the twenty pounds of makeup that Nat put on me I proceeded to get undressed. I was down to just my bra and panties when there was a knock at the front door. Knowing that Nat was hopelessly passed out in her room I sighed as I pulled on my robe and walked to the door. When I finally made it to the door I did what any smart sensible single women dressed in only a bathrobe would do when someone knocks on their door at five in the morning on a Saturday, fling open the door as wide as it will go without even bothering to look through the peephole. Saying I was shocked by who was on the other side would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun! Who could be at the door? Please leave your guesses and opinions in the comment section!
> 
> I really need to know if anyone is reading this. Otherwise I will probably stop writing this just like my digimon fanfic. I don't want to give up but if no one is reading this then I don't see the point in continuing. So please let me know if you are there.


End file.
